fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi Animatronics
This page contains all the fan animatronic OCs by User:Yoshi The Green Dinosaur, pictures was made by someone else. ''Yoshi Animatronic'' "Yea...Just to be on the safe side, you better watch out for our Yoshi Animatronic, it's been said it wanders around at night, so if it appears at your office...J-Just simply close the door, you may have a few seconds to react" This Yoshi is the original Yoshi which is him repaired from when he was in his Withered Form back in 2014, so he is now fixed and entertaining again in the year 2015 in Mario's Pizzeria. Yoshi's appearance is light green, along with a white belly and cheek area. He has a tail and his back has a red shell on. A bit of his endo teeth can be seen but the rest of his endo is covered by his Costume. His behaviour is that he starts off from the Show stage, once off, his eye iris can be seen in the dark, so there will be no need to shine the light in that room. His jumpscare is jumping out of nowhere and then eating the player. ''Toy Yoshi'' "So we got a new and far better Yoshi Animatronic, this one costed us a fortune, and he has up to date technology and more of a kid friendly look, the kids will love him!" Toy Yoshi was made in 1999, which he entertained kids until 2014. which he was scrapped due to unusual behaviour. His appearance is he is a lighter green colour, more of his endo can be seen. Also he has pink blushing cheeks, purple eyelids with long eyelashes. Behaviour for Toy Yoshi is that he usally stands in the middle of the room. staring at the camera, but as he gets closer, his eyes start to get smaller. His jumpscare is the same as the orginal Yoshi, eating the player. Withered Yoshi "Oh and i forgot to mention, we have an Older/Broken Yoshi in the back, we don't know if it wonders around, but if it does, just flash him with your light, also now that you mention it, try that with the Toy" Withered Yoshi is an older version of the original Yoshi, which he is scrapped and left in Parts and Service. HIs appearance is that he has no face, and no arm and foot. His red endo eyes are visible, and he has holes in his body, showing more of his endo. Withered Yoshi's behaviour is that he starts off from Parts and Service. Like Mangle, Withered Yoshi has static coming out of him, so the player will be able to hear him in a Camera. Spring Yoshi ''"So we got this..Attraction that looks REALLY scary man! Like he will make us like..Billions because of how he looks, his scares may be even great! He is at the fifth camera, the one labelled "Dark Room" just shine your light and you'll see him against the wall, i'm tellin ya, this will make us Something, i forgot his name...Spring..Spring Yoshi?" '' Spring Yoshi is a very older version of Yoshi, which his body is yellow, and has a dead body inside him. Spring Yoshi stars in a Fright, which includes parts of the older animatronics. His appearance is yellow green type, which he many tears in his body, showing the human flesh under his costume. His behaviour is he hates sound, so once he enters the Office, the player will have a few seconds to play a sound to drive him off, it may not work all the time. Phantom Yoshi He is an hallucination to the player, which when he scares the player, that will make Spring Yoshi come closer. His appearance is that he is all burned and has phantom eyes. A dark green colour. He can appear on any of the cameras. which when seen, he jumpscares the player. Shadow Yoshi He is an Hallucination also to the player, which when he is seen, his head will fly at the player causing a demonic scream. His appearance is all pitch black, with glowing white teeth and eyes. He only appears in the Office. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Males